Herobrine (3rd)
# After defeating all of the other bosses in the game (except most Redblock bosses and the True Wither Dragon) and after defeating Herobrine twice, believe it or not, it is possible to challenge him a third time. However, he is dangerously powerful and can easily kill a player if they do not have all that is required. Instead of having 250 hearts, he has 800 (1,600 health). He wields the most dangerous sword in the entire game: a VenomBlade. This makes him extremely hard to fight, as he is one of the most dangerous bosses. Unless the player is daring and has the right tools, it is not advised to fight Herobrine a third time if the player is new to the game or has little experience. Once defeated, The Player can challenge Blue Thunder. Tactics In order to find Herobrine the third time, he will be waiting in the End after you kill the home Ender Dragon. However, when the first cutscene plays, it is not Herobrine who appears first, but Ender Steve. (cutscene lines) *An ender dragon screeches, and the death animation plays while the portal shows up* The Player: YES! I broke my record! Mysterious Voice: *wheezes* Why don't you just leave us alone? *The Player turns around and sees Ender Steve, who is badly damaged* The Player: Heck, since when do I show empathy for my enemies? You tried to kill me. Ender Steve: *in a worn-out voice* Only because you killed my best friend! Just go scurry on to that portal over there *points to the portal* and just bring all the stuff you took. You destroyed my life, Steve...why? The Player: Haha, it's a funny story, you see... Ender Steve: Oh, just shut up and leave. I can't walk or fly and there aren't going to be any wheelchairs or crutches around here, so you might as well go. I've had enough of your little gimmics. The Player: You're stalling, aren't you? Ender Steve: *struggles to get up and shoves him* No, I'm not stalling. You are. What do you do to your enemies, talk them to death? *falls back on the ground* The Player: I've had enough of you. *charges and punches Ender Steve in the chest* Ender Steve: AAAGH! *Falls backwards on stomach while groaning in pain* Creepy Voice: STOP IT, JUST STOP HURTING MY BROTHER! *Herobrine appears from the sky, whom has blood red eyes glowing with fury* *Herobrine reveals a VenomBlade and throws it, which purposely misses The Player by a few inches* The Player: *screams snd stumbles back* Wha...? I thought you were dead! Herobrine: *voice trembles with rage* WHY? Why do you have to do this? Do you not realize how much this is hurting me? Do you not realize what it's like to wonder whether your siblings are alive at all? Do you not know the PAIN I have gone through because of you?! Why are your people such murderous, vicious savages? *Herobrine teleports the sword towards his hand, grabs it, and charges* (end of cutscene) Herobrine's VenomBlade can easily kill the player if they do not have armour on. The only armour resistant to most of the damage and VenomBlade poison is Gold Armour. Herobrine moves ten times ''faster than the player's sprinting, which means that he moves about 55.5 blocks per second at his fastest. His only weakness is that he has a slow recharge after swinging around his VenomBlade, and the player has little time to hit him during this time (about 1.5 seconds) before he recovers and strikes again. There are few cutscenes in this fight. The next one will play when Herobrine has half of his health lost (400 hearts). (Cutscene lines) *Herobrine is knocked back, falls on the ground, and groans* *the camera zooms in on Ender Steve with a look of horror on his face* Ender Steve: *gasps* Are you all right? *tries to get up but falls* Herobrine: *quickly stands back up again* I won't let you lay a finger on my brother without getting through me first. The Player: Oh? I suppose this will be fun for me to defeat you both. Maybe I can enchant my new swords. Herobrine: *angry voice* '''Over my dead body.' (end of cutscene) Endermen will start to charge at the player in hostile mode, while Herobrine continues to attack, this time he has shapeshifted into an Ender Dragon, however it has white eyes and is blue. The next cutscene will play when Herobrine has 150 hearts left. (Cutscene lines) Ender Steve: Stop it! Stop hurting him, Steve! Haven't you ruined enough lives for once? The Player: *laughs* I do it because I see it as a personal challenge to defeat all of you. Ender Steve: Well, you ought to be scared now. *mocking cough* My brother won't let you hear the end of this... *storm clouds gather, and a Corrupted Creeper appears* The Player: Bah. Been there, done that. Ender Steve: Oh, you haven't seen him do anything yet. Watch and weep. *Lightning strikes next to it, and a Corrupted Skeleton appears. The player watches anxiously* *A red bolt strikes both of them, and they become one* Herobrine: Not so tough now, young Minecraftian? Do you have the guts to face the Corrupted Skelliper? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. This Skelliper will explode in about three minutes, and if you don't kill him by then...well, let's just say that the Ender Dragons will be having Toasted Human for breakfast. (end of cutscene) The Corrupted Skelliper can fire four arrows while having a huge size advantage. The player, as mentioned, only has three minutes (in real-life time) to kill it before it self-detonates and kills him/her. The best way to kill the Skelliper is to use a VenomBlade with the Smite enchantment. The next cutscene will play once the Skelliper is defeated. (Cutscene lines) Herobrine: *teleports behind the Player* Don't you even think about touching my brother. The Player: You can't stop me from doing anything. I already killed you twice. Herobrine: It doesn't matter how many times you "kill" a ghost; it will always come back stronger than before. The Player: I don't really care whether you're a ghost or not. You will always be the one with the weak brother in my book. Herobrine: You take that grin off your little face or I'll have to do it for you. Understand? The Player: *turns to face him* You can't make me do anything. Herobrine: Oh, is that so? Well, too bad. I guess I'll be taking this- *Herobrine sprints up and takes The Player's weapons* Herobrine: -as a safety measure to make sure I can't make you protect yourself. Oh, what a shame. (end of Cutscene) Any weapons that The Player previously had will now be gone. The Player has to use potions or Flint & Steel to efficiantly attack him. The last cutscene will play when Herobrine has lost all of his health. (Cutscene Lines) *Herobrine is knocked away several blocks, sending up a cloud of dust and debris* *Herobrine's eyes grow pale and has bruises all over him* *Ender Steve watches in grief and horror* Ender Steve: Why..? *sobs* Herobrine: ... The Player: Hmff. Guess I can get your brother now. Herobrine: *still silent* Ender Steve: You killed him! The Player: *shrugs* So? It's not like I care. That was my goal from the beginning. Ender Steve: *stands up* You should be ashamed of yourself! He was my only hope of living and now you just crushed him down to dust. What is the matter with you and your people?! Herobrine: ... The Player: Why should I care for my enemies? Besides, he's a ghost. He can't die. Ender Steve: But you can seriously injure him. Herorbine: *very quiet and cracked voice* ...all I wanted...was to keep...you safe... *Ender Steve looks at him* Herobrine: please...I am begging you, Steve....don't hurt him... The Player: *walks away* Whatever. I got what I wanted anyway. Your defeat is my pleasure. Herobrine: ... Ender Steve: Well, I hope SOMEBODY here is happy! *storms away in a corner of a mountain* (end of cutscene) The credits will roll again after the last cutscene has played. Herobrine is now technically defeated and cannot be re-challenged any more times. When the Player respawns, several VenomGems and VenomBlades will fall from the sky. Category:Bosses Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Mob Variations Category:Herobrine Variations Category:Ghost Mobs